


Хоть какая-то польза

by Mister_Key, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Тони Старк очень любит своего личного ассистента.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминание разнообразных сексуальных техник.

— Мистер Старк, это непрофессионально и... Тони, чёрт тебя возьми, я твой СЕО, а не девка на ночь! Меня будет труднее вышвырнуть наутро!

— Как будто я собирался, — ворчит Тони. Голова кружится, перебрал он изрядно – вечеринка подходит к концу, гвалт вокруг раздражает и успокаивает одновременно, а недовольство Пеп скорее удивляет, чем злит. – У меня для этого есть ты, и кстати, могу я хоть раз в году повеселиться как следует?

У Пеппер веснушки на носу. Когда он злится или испуган, они проступают отчётливей, и сейчас как раз тот случай.

— Меня умиляет ваше представление о веселье, мистер Старк.

Кое-кто считает, что ДЖАРВИС был создан специально на тот случай, если Пеппер не окажется рядом. Даже Роуди так считал. Это неправда, хотя иногда сходство просто поразительное, даже интонации похожи: холодное осуждение, деловой стиль, и если бы у ДЖАРВИСА было тело, он бы тоже вот так сверкал глазами из-под очков.

Зануды они оба. Впрочем, Пеппер симпатичней.

— А меня умиляет твой деловой стиль. Этому в бизнес-школе учат? Как шипеть на своего босса в разгар вечеринки? Уверен, у тебя был высший балл. И дополнительные задания на отлично.

У Пеппер делается такое лицо, что даже сквозь алкогольный туман до Тони доходит, что он здорово перегнул палку. Ну, на самом деле ему изначально не стоило заводить роман с собственным секретарём, но чёрт возьми, если бы он всю жизнь делал только то, что одобряет толпа середнячков, считающих себя прогрессивным – ха! – обществом...

Впрочем, роман – это пока что громко сказано. Если у Вергилия Пеппер Поттс (и никто не рискует даже упоминать настоящее имя Пеп, если не хочет неприятностей) хватит ума держаться от него подальше...

Но флиртуют они точно. Тони уверен. Наверное. То же самое, что с третьей порцией выпивки, после которой тянет на подвиги: понимаешь, что ничем хорошим закончиться не может, но удержаться – выше сил.

— Чего у меня точно не было, так это спецкурса «Как вести себя, когда твой босс тащит тебя танцевать, а вы оба мужчины», — огрызается Пеппер. – А после отказа идёт и надирается до прозелени в компании шлюх.

Он не знает. Тони не говорил и никогда не скажет, незачем парню знать про палладий; конечно, Пеп не примется хлопать над ним крыльями и рыдать над печальной судьбой, но Тони не настолько скотина, чтобы добавлять ему проблем. Их и так полным-полно, а после назначения СЕО станет ещё больше.

Он открывает было рот, собираясь сказать что-нибудь ободряющее. Может, что-нибудь достаточно весёлое, чтобы у Пеппер просветлело лицо – ох, как Тони любит, когда тот увлечён чем-то и просто-таки сияет! – и разгладились едва заметные морщинки напряжения на лбу, но яд подкатывает к горлу, душит, подбивает под колени...

— Господи боже, — почти рычит Пеппер и пытается его подхватить.

Глупая идея, когда на твоём боссе полторы тонны титана и золота, но Тони не успевает сказать и об этом тоже.

Наверное, они квиты. У Пеппер есть свои секреты, самый главный – как он, приличный парень, настоящий профессионал, ещё не сбежал куда подальше.

***

— Ох, — говорит Тони. Других слов у него нет. – О-ох.

Пеппер только теснее прижимается к нему, лижет под ухом, кусает ровными белыми зубами. Внутри он такой, что от каждого движения Тони едва не кончает, даже резинка не очень помогает. Бархатистый, тугой, весь словно соткан из чистого удовольствия — и каким-то чудом, которого Тони не понимает и не может просчитать, это всё для него. Для них обоих.

— Сильнее, — шепчет Пеппер. Белокожий, в частой россыпи веснушек, словно кто-то набрал золота на кисточку и побрызгал везде, куда достал, он – самое лучшее, что случалось в жизни Тони, даже, кажется, лучше полётов. Определённо лучше. Возбуждает больше, чем создание нового элемента. Трогает за душу сильнее, чем запоздалое признание отца. Тони стонал бы, если б мог, но горло перехватило, и он молча вжимается в белое плечо губами.

Пеппер — его самое главное, самое дорогое, то, ради чего стоит жить. Он и сам по себе не беспомощен, но Тони отдаст всё, что имеет, чтобы его защитить. Сделает всё, что тот попросит, он...

— Вот так, — выдыхает Пеппер, выворачивается из-под него и, не дав остыть, толкает на спину. – Лежите смирно, мистер Старк.

Это почти больно, после тесного жаркого плена оказаться обидно свободным. Не нужна Тони никакая свобода, он ею наелся до тошноты, он...

— Иди сюда, — зовёт он, и Пеппер приходит. Седлает его, прикусывает губу, насаживаясь на торчащий член, возвращает всё на свои места, показывается весь – длинный, гибкий, возбуждённый, — качает бёдрами, заставляя Тони задыхаться. Они много чего успели в постели, в основном руками и ртом, и Тони вздрагивает от одного воспоминания о том двадцатиминутном перерыве между заседаниями, когда он и Пеппер... ох, это был перерыв века, точно-точно, но в общем и целом они ничего такого не вытворяют. Пеппер не любит римминг и акробатические позы. Он не появляется в спальне Тони – их общей спальне, чёрт возьми! – в меховом боа на голое тело, высоких сапогах или кружевном белье. Не приносит с собой цепей и плёток. Не предлагает Тони всего того, что охотно предлагали модели и девицы, коллекционирующие миллиардеров, не приводит пару дружков или подружек погорячее, не предлагает заказать секс-качели или трах-машину, не вылизывает Тони ступни и не пытается доминировать, даже сливками его не мажет – и всё-таки с ним так хорошо, как не было ни с кем и никогда.

Наверное, в этом и состоит разница между любовью и похотью. С Пеппер Тони никогда не скучно, и он делает всё, чтобы ему не было скучно тоже. Сейчас, когда Пеппер двигает бёдрами в ускоряющемся темпе, закидывает голову и стонет, быстро гладя себя по ладному члену под рыжей подстриженной полоской волос, и стискивается на Тони так, что едва хватает сил, чтоб не кончить раньше времени – именно сейчас Тони верит: у него получается. Пеппер с ним хорошо, так же обжигающе сладко, как самому Тони, потому что парню нужен он сам. Каким-то чудом, необъяснимым и по-прежнему не поддающимся исчислению — он сам, а не его сомнительная слава, не банковский счёт, даже не отметающая возможность нормальной жизни гениальность, будь она неладна.

Он сам.

Тони стонет. Впивается пальцами в простыню, поддаёт бёдрами вверх, сквозь быстрое движение пальцев успевает увидеть брызнувшее, раскатившееся по животу круглыми бусинами белое...

Будь Пеп девушкой – Тони подарил бы ей жемчуг, просто чтобы помнить этот момент. Это последняя бессвязная мысль перед оргазмом, дурацкая, как большинство мыслей за пять секунд до апогея наслаждения. Пеп, его уверенный упрямый Пеппер Поттс, не дающий ему спуска и всегда готовый сказать своё твёрдое «нет» — бесценное качество, просто бесценное, уж можете поверить, и неизмеримо нужнее толпы лизоблюдов и соглашателей! – и девушка?

Нет, бывают и крепкие девушки, взять хотя бы мисс Рашман, а на самом деле агента Романову. Но Тони всё устраивает как есть, честное слово, и ни о чём другом он не мечтает.

Правда-правда.

***

— Я устал, Тони. Просто устал, это не поправишь, — произносит Пеппер, и тошнотная тяжесть страха, расположившаяся у Тони внутри, застывает в окончательной, колючей и неуступчивой форме.

Это конец. Можно спрашивать, уговаривать, отрицать и торговаться, можно сбежать в командировку и потянуть время ещё на неделю-другую, можно воззвать к человеколюбию и неплохому – чудесному, в буквальном смысле, если бы кто-то спросил Тони, — прошлому...

Это ничего не изменит. Финита ля комедия. Капут. Фиаско. Как ни назови, смысл один: он, Тони, снова облажался.

— Пожалуйста, — выдыхает он, понимая, что жалок. Стареющий, не слишком-то здоровый после всех этих полётов и драк, переставший делать деньги на оружии мужик с сединой в волосах и пустотой в голове, ему стоило догадаться гораздо раньше. Отойти в сторону самому, уберечь Пеппер от неприятной необходимости самому произносить сакраментальные слова, сопровождающие разрыв. – Пеп. Пожалуйста. Дай мне шанс.

К чёрту, да, он готов умолять. Был бы готов, если бы вправду верил в то, что это – по-настоящему. То есть да, конечно, по-настоящему, Пеп таким не шутит, но что-то бьётся внутри, какая-то ошалелая жилка всё звенит и звенит своё «не может быть», и Тони часто моргает, чтобы проснуться.

Пеппер его бросает. После всего, что было. После всего, что они пережили вместе, после дней и ночей, прожитых рядом, на одном дыхании...

— Который по счёту шанс, Тони?

Самое ужасное – то, что в голосе нет осуждения. Обвинения. Злости тоже нет. В нём нет ничего. Тони знает, как это чувствуется – когда сделал всё что мог, отдал всё что имел, а этого всё-таки не хватило. Чувство такое, словно тебя выпотрошили заживо, тут уж не до эмоций.

И это он, Тони Старк, довёл Пеппер до такого. Да будь он проклят, поганый трус, ведь должен был заметить раньше. Отойти в сторону, не цепляться за соломинки...

— Пожалуйста, — повторяет он. Звучит именно так, как чувствуется: беспомощно, жалко. Неубедительно. Сам Тони не дал бы парню с таким голосом ни цента, даже взгляда бы не бросил – не со зла, не от высокомерия, а просто... просто не заметил бы. Сколько ещё и чего именно он не замечал, а?

Пеппер ставит на пол сумку, простую, безумно дорогую вещицу от Биркин, но прежде чем в груди вспыхнет неверная надежда, Тони смотрит ему... нет, не в лицо. В затылок. Пеп отпустил волосы по молодёжной моде, на концах рыжие пряди завиваются в неистребимые завитки, Тони обожает запускать в них пальцы, сгребать эти мягкие, восхитительные кудри...

Обожал. Больше не получится, хуже того – Тони не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз...

Пеппер шагает к нему, решительно, и проклятая надежда всё-таки загорается внутри – больным, невыносимо жгучим пламенем. Может быть, это ещё не конец. Может быть, осталось что-то не сломанное. Может быть...

Крепкие руки – Пеппер никогда не быть гиперстеником, как Кэп или Тор, но юношескую хрупкость он растерял, — обнимают Тони за плечи, греют, на мгновение всё становится как раньше, острее и прекраснее, чем раньше...

И кончается навсегда – в ту самую секунду, как Пеппер наклоняется и быстро целует его за ухом.

— Прости, Тони, — говорит он. – Я сам был бы рад, если бы... но не могу. Пора это заканчивать.

На секунду Тони кажется, что впереди – очередной из их громких скандалов, так часто заканчивавшихся бурным сексом, но Пеппер отстраняется и закидывает сумку на плечо.

— Я люблю тебя, — безнадёжно не то врёт, не то клянётся чистой правдой Тони. Никакой любви он сейчас не испытывает, только отчаяние, глухое и тягуче-горькое, как последний час перед рассветом, но разве это не признак того, как глубоко Пеппер в него врос? – Пеп. Я действительно люблю тебя.

Куда, спрашивается, подевалось всё его красноречие? Вся способность парой слов перетянуть одеяло на себя и привлечь внимание?

— И я тебя, Тони, — отзывается Пеппер, не поворачивая головы, — но этого мало.

Он прав. Он, чёрт возьми, прав. Тони думает об этом, оставшись один в гулком огромном доме. Он сам как этот дом: всё вроде бы на своих местах, и при этом хоть из собственной кожи вон выдирайся и беги, настолько всё колет и скребёт, хуже крошек в простынях.

Невыносимо. Просто невыносимо. Пить Тони бросил, потому что – ха-ха, как будто это всё ещё важно! – Пеп терпеть не мог его пьяным. Работать... работать, впрочем, по-прежнему мог. Быть Мстителем – тоже.

Замечательно. Хоть какая-то от него будет польза.


End file.
